One last time for Love
by xoxAmyxox
Summary: Sequel to One last time with feeling. It will only make sense if One last time with feeling is read. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

**One last time for Love- Chapter One**

_Notes: Thanks for all the great reviews; they have been very helpful, Picking up where we left off in 'One last Time with Feeling' but 3 years later…_

**Points of View from a lonely heart**

**The Doctor's POV**

It's been three years, three years of hell. I thought I'd get over it…how wrong I was. I never found another companion, never one like Rose; no one will ever like be like her. I think about her all the time, I keep telling myself it was for the best but is the best always meant to make me feel like this? My nightmares of the Time War have been replaced by equally heart breaking thoughts of my life without Rose. Sometimes, I wonder if she still feels the same, in three years, people can change a lot. I don't know what Jackie's told her but its probly turned her against me…I don't blame her anyway. I should have stood up to Jackie, but I didn't, and I can't change what's happened already, though I wish I really could! However much she might hate me I hope she can at least try to understand, but I doubt it. I wonder what Julia's up too, she must be at least 16 or 17 now. Most people would say where all the time has gone! It's been going through my head at a complete standstill. But earth goes on…that's how they survive. My Rose is 22 now, I've been keeping track, she kept a calendar in her room to keep track of earth days, and even her clothes are still in the wardrobe. It's like she's still here but she's not. Even the TARDIS misses her and that is unusual especially as she was jealous of Rose on her first arrival. I can only remember the laugh and smile of the 19 year old Rose. 900 years of death, I can handle, 3 years without the love of my life….i might as well be dead.

**Rose's POV**

It's been three years, god it seems like 100, maybe because I'm used to travelling in the TARDIS, but I shouldn't, I haven't seen it for 3 years. When mum told me he'd gone I cried solidly for hours, when I calmed down, I saw the bracelet he'd given me I cried for hours more. I honestly swear that it hasn't left my hand. I'm not religious or anything but I pray every night he'll come back, I can't go to him because he took my key, sometimes, I hate him for it. I spent months just looking for it because I thought I'd lost it, but then mum told me everything, or her version of events, she told me the doctor left as soon as I had the accident, 'there was no trace of him' she said, but I can remember him being there. And the bracelet, that's on my wrist right now, and I know it belongs to the doctor, I've seen him with it; I think she's lying, but who is there to ask? She won't tell me why he just went, I didn't think he would ever do that to me…but maybe I was wrong. Lately, I've been having dreams, that I'm back in the hospital, my vision is blurred and my mum or the doctor aren't there, though there is a figure, a girl, with short brown hair, her face is hazy but she is talking to me, what she's saying I have no idea but if I find this girl, if she's real, I can find the doctor. Mum tells me there're stupid dreams but she has that look in her eye. It's been 3 years and yet I can still smell his jacket, and feel his hand comfortably in mine but I pray that one day it will be.

**Julia's POV**

It's been three years since that blue box thing disappeared, even to this day I haven't worked out how but I've been doing my homework. At the time I was 14, intrigued, it's a Time Machine, a TARDIS. I haven't told anyone, they'd just think I'm crazy which would seem to make perfect sense. Science and the impossible put aside, I still can't believe that that doctor would say all that heart warming stuff about loving this girl and then leave her, just because her mother said so, mind you, Mrs Tyler never looked like one to argue with. A lot has happened since then, I'm now 17 and starting my A Levels. I have a lot to think about but the whole situation has stayed put in my head. Something tells me it's not the end, especially as I have the key to the TARDIS machine thing. I assume it was Roses but I never saw him take it but when he tossed it to the ground he made it pretty clear he never wanted to be found, I suppose I should return it but how? This is London and Tyler is a popular name and I don't think Mrs Tyler ever wants Rose to know the truth that he loves her, and he didn't run away. It can't stay like this, I don't know where they are but I think the key will help me. If it can open the machine that does more than you could even imagine, surely it could find its owner. I know I might not be important but the Doctor and Rose Tyler are and I'm going to try. After all this time, it has to mean something because I haven't seen these people for years and yet I'm still feeling connected. This isn't the end and I think the two lonely hearts out there agree with me.

_Was it rubbish? I've got a sinking feeling it is, if you think it is, don't be too harsh but just say the word!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for trust**

Roses POV 

These dreams are getting worse, even to the point that there're not dreams anymore. Every time I close my eyes I see this girl, it's driving me insane, I know she's a link between me and the doctor I just know it, but I need to find her. There isn't much time for that though, Mum has got me a new job-down at the library, I never asked her to do so but lately she's doing all she can to get the doctor out of my head but when you've met someone like him, you cant let go when you don't know why it ended. I don't even like books. The doctor loved books, the TARDIS had its own library, had millions of books, in millions of languages. I don't know why the library has taken me on for a job; I'm not the smartest of stupid apes.

'Rose, time for work…you don't want to be late for your first day' Jackie hollered through the walls of their small residence. Rose snapped out of her unconsciousness back to reality and realised she was staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, checking her appearance. 'Rose…come on!' Jackie yelled 'I'm coming' she said as she rose from her chair which was placed by the mirror, she adjusted the bracelet which was clasped loosely round her wrist and left the room, closing the door with strength that brought dust from the ceiling. She strolled into the kitchen where Jackie had laid a plate full of toast. Rose went to take a piece but Jackie swiped her hand 'It's too late for you miss, now off you go' Rose had just enough time to scoop up her bag before Jackie assured her out of the flat.

Rose skipped briskly down the stairs and broadly paced across the park where the doctor had once led her hand in hand. Just out of habit, she peaked in every corner just to see if the familiar blue box was submission near by…so far, it never had.

It took about 10 minutes for her to walk into the town, walking was top of the list today as she'd missed the bus…thanks to her dreams, this really was getting ridiculous. She wondered about getting a book about dreams out of the library but she would see how the day would take her. When she arrived she was greeted by a pompous old man, without a word he glared at Rose whilst pointing to his watch which currently read one minute past nine.

'You're late!' He bellowed nearly knocking Rose clearly off her feet. He abruptly lead Rose into the library and gave a brief tour of the many isles of books, this library was a very small portion compared to the TARDIS library but she kept her mouth shut on that account. The man left Rose on the desk to deal with returns and an awfully complicated looking computer. It was a Saturday morning and some kids came in rushing to the magazine section. The crowd's noise was abruptly halted when a tall girl pocked her head out of one of the isles.

'Shut up will ya, this is a library' she turned her head and continued to study the isle, the kids continued to make noise. She shook her head and picked up a pile of books she'd left on the side. It was only when Rose saw her face she felt a pang of recollection. The girl saw Rose gaping at her and smiled briefly and began to approach the desk. 'Is it alright if I check these out?' She said handing the books to Rose, Rose picked up the scanner expertly, looked at it and put it down with a sigh. 'Is it your first day?' The girl said, Rose nodded. 'I did my work experience here…didn't cope to well, I talk too much, that's what my dad says' Rose looked at her 'Well, it's nothing permanent…what?' She said noticing the girl was staring at her. 'Nothing, it's just, you remind me of someone, that's all…do you have name tag yet?' She grinned, 'Nope' Rose said studying her books 'Time travel' 'Time machines' 'Mysterious planets of the unknown' Rose found this very strange, 'Are you doing a project then or what?' Rose said 'Oh, just hobbies…if I can remember you press enter each time you check a book out…oh and you'll want my card' She said handing it to Rose 'you put it that slot there' She said pointing to the card holder. 'Oh right thanks' she scanned the books no problem 'Hah, you're a natural!' The girl laughed, Rose did too, she gave them back and the girl put them in her bag 'Anything else?' Rose asked 'Your very good at this…yes there is, can I just use a computer for a bit please?' Rose looked at them centred in a corner one eye constantly focusing on the girl. 'What's your name by the way?' Rose asked, the girl had started to walk away but halted and turned around 'Julia' she said politely and sat at the computers.

Rose couldn't help but feel some sort of electricity every time that girl looked at her, almost as if they were connected. She glanced up at the computer Julia was stationed at and was shocked to see the words 'Have you seen the doctor' Rose remembered straight away that she'd used the very same website to find out about the doctor in the very beginning, this Julia, knew something Rose might not. If she'd been following the doctor she might be able to help Rose. She left the desk and sat beside Julia, who stopped what she was doing and looked up at her smiling 'I told you my name so what's yours?' She asked casually 'Rose' She replied, the frozen look on Julia's face frightened her. 'R, Rose as in Rose…Tyler?' She stammered in what looked like a mixture of horror and relief. 'Yeah, how did you know that?' Julia turned to face the computer screen and pointed at it 'Do you know that guy?' She said Rose looked at it tears welling in her eyes. 'Do you?' She pushed, Rose said nothing, Julia continued to ask questions 'Were you in an accident 3 years ago?' Rose sat silently 'Do you remember a bloke called the doctor?' Julia thought she'd have to prompt Rose again but there wasn't the need 'Yes, I know that man that man, is my doctor…do you know where he is?' Rose took hold of Julia's wrists and looked her with desperation 'No, I don't, but I'm trying to find him…oh my god you have no idea how long I've been looking for you' Julia began she logged off the computer and lead Rose by the hand out of the library.

'I met the doctor when you were in hospital, he wouldn't leave and he went to see you while you were in a coma, your mum had forbidden him to see you again so he left without you' Rose broke down into tears, Julia was uncomfortable and rubbed her back gently 'Do you want to find him?' Rose sat there and sobbed 'Rose, do you want to find him, I watched that box disappear out of his love for you Rose, it's been three years but do you want to see him, do you still love him?' She said calmly. Rose nodded wiping her tears and sniffing. When Rose had clamed down Julia reached deep into the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a key. 'Is this yours?' Julia said quietly, Rose turned her head to look at Julia 'The TARDIS key…where did you get it?' Rose looked up at Julia who shrugged. 'Before he left he threw it away so I picked it up, I knew him leaving was a mistake so I thought if I kept it I could bring him back one day. Then your mum came back and told me she'd changed her mind…by then it was too late' Julia reached out to give Rose the key and she took I and gripped it tightly in her hand, her face fell 'I don't believe you' Julia looked stunned and took it back and rubbed it in her hands, 'I'm sorry but my mum wouldn't lie about something like that' Rose stared at her, ' But, the bracelet, you know it's his…and the TARDIS key' Rose shrugged. 'It's a Yale key, you can get them anywhere' Julia shook her head ' This is stupid, why would I lie? You know the doctor' She began but Rose cut in, 'Yeah, I know the doctor, but that was a long time ago, he abandoned me' Julia bit her lip 'Not by choice' she said hoarsely 'I know the doctor, if he'd wanted to be with me, find me he would of no matter what my mum had to say…but he's not here is he…he never will be' they were suddenly interrupted by the library manager 'Excuse me Miss Tyler, when you can tear yourself away!' He roared, Julia stood up and took a pen out of her pocket. She grabbed Rose's wrist and scribbled a phone number on it. 'Call me if you change your mind' she let Rose's hand drop and walked away, Rose watched her leave, her eyes brimming with tears, she knew full well Julia knew about the doctor, but why on earth did she just let her walk away? She looked at her hand with the number on it and got up to follow the manager inside.


End file.
